


When We First Met

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Classroom, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should never judge someone by appearance alone. There is more underneath the surface.</p><p>Jim and Spock meet for the first time at the Academy.</p><p>Prequel to Portrait</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

Spock's point of view of their first meeting.

 Jim's to follow in chapter two.

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
At home, on Vulcan, I felt I would never be accepted.  
  
Here on Earth, I thought that perhaps it would be different.  
  
The fact remained, I was different than them.  
  
And that difference made people in general cautious.  
  
I had been at the academy for a month and I still I had not met anyone whom I could communicate intelligently with.  
  
I realized that it would be illogical to be distraught over this.  
  
So, I accepted the fact that I would be alone here.   
  
Until that particular day, he walked in a class I was attending.  
  
Many of the students, appreciated his masculinity by whistling and winking their eyes at him.   
  
And it was not limited to the females but the males as well participated.  
  
I believe that is what humans call flirting.  
  
I must admit he was quite aesthetically pleasing.   
  
But, even though that was his advantage to gain popularity, I for one would certainly not be drawn into his web of seduction.  
  
I realized, minutes later, that one must not judge someone on appearance only.  
  
He walked down the row of students that were seated in their chairs and stopped at mine.  
  
The words he spoke were soft, and it did have that note to allure.  
  
"Hello, is this seat taken?" He said simply, his eyes bright with curiosity.  
  
"No, it is not." I responded, as I fought my facial muscles not to show emotion in his presence.   
  
"Great, thanks." He responded, his smile intoxicating.  
  
"My name is Spock." I stated it as fact, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Spock. My name is James Kirk, but my friends call me, Jim." His hand was outstretched to greet me.  
  
I did not know what possessed me at that moment, for I took his hand in mine. It lasted only seconds, but I knew.  
  
I had met my first friend, and my future t'hy'la.  
  
And for that instant, I smiled, for the very first time.


	2. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's point of view of their first meeting.

Of all the days I had to be late. Well, it was my fault really. I should have realized Finnegan was up to his old tricks again. How could I have fell for it? I must admit he's really good at what he does. I suppose I'm not the only one to be drenched from head to toe with a bucket of water. But, dammit, it's the oldest prank in the book. You were had Jimmy boy, face up to it.   
  
The worse part of it was that I was late for my Xenobiology class. I managed to dry myself in record time, my hair a little damp, but I made it, barely.  
  
The class hadn't started yet, and I was lucky also due to the fact that I had a substitute teacher, so he wasn't going to pay me any mind. I was so looking forward to this class. Learning about different cultures of alien races, not like my own. Hell, if I am going to be the youngest Starship Captain, I'd better know my homework.   
  
What would it be like to meet someone different than myself? Well, I didn't have that long to wait.   
  
I can still remember when I walked into that class. All the girls and a few guys were looking at me, whistling and staring. I so tried to concentrate to get to a seat. It was embarrassing to say the least. Even the teacher was staring, which was kind of creepy.   
  
Finally, at the far end of the row of seats, I saw him. He was the only one I swear that hadn't looked up.   
  
When we finally did make eye contact, I was just in awe. My very first alien. It was such a blur what came first. I heard his voice, I saw the color of his eyes, his gorgeous ears, and I actually touched him. He took my hand in his. There was this electric shock, a very strong tingling sensation, I don't know what else to call it.  
  
That's when I knew I met a new friend, and possibly, so much more.


End file.
